Commercials
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: *New Commercials!* Hyped up on pocky and with too much time on her hands, DM has now invented a new torture for her characters. Puting them in cheesy commercials. Yue: Help!!!
1. Clow

Commercials  
  
by me, Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: Due to the fact that Cardcaptors already has an owner, which is not me, I have no rights to them. But all the original characters are mine.  
  
Author's Note: Hello all you readers out there. This is a special late Christmas present for everyone who's been reading 'Another Chance at Love' and reviewing about it. What's so special about it? Well there's more than one commercial, which stars everyone that was in 'Another Chance' even the evil Storm (bum bum bummmmm). Each month or whenever I get an idea for a commercial, I will post another section. If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll ask the others if they like it.  
  
Yue: Your giving them the power to select what we do? What are you nutz!  
  
DM: I never said I was sane.  
  
Clow: At least Yue's going first.  
  
DM: Well, actually....You're up Clow-chan.  
  
Clow: What!! But I'm not in....oh wait, yes I am.  
  
DM: See I want Yue's commercial to be the choice of the reviewers. I'll put the list up and everyone but Yue get's to choose what he's advertising.  
  
Yue: That's not fair.  
  
Riana: Life's not fair dear.  
  
Sakura: I'm sure they won't come up with anything terrible. DM would probably make you shirtless. *thinks for a minute* Oh come on, DM why give Yue to the reviewers.  
  
DM: Look guys this is taking too much time and Tomoyo needs Clow in makeup.  
  
Clow: O_O Makeup!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Vic-um Character #1: Clow  
  
Clow walks on screen wearing his dark blue sorcerer robes and looking like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was right now.  
  
"Okay Clow, sell it to me." Dark Moon says off stage.  
  
With a sigh, he puts a smile on his face and addresses the watchers.  
  
"Hey there, friends. Have you ever cooked without lighting a fire? Created magical creatures with only snips of paper and your own imagination? Well now you can with Clow's book of Magic. That's right Clow's book of Magic. It's-"  
  
"CUT!! Clow baby, honey, sweetheart. It was great, really, but I need fantastic, brilliant, awe inspiring. Try it again." Dark Moon motions everyone to be silent and counts down.  
  
"Three, two, one. ACTION!"  
  
"Need a hobby? Want something to do in your spare time? Then order Clow's book of Magic and within six to eight weeks-"  
  
"Cut! Clow-chan what was that? Six to eight weeks?! You're a sorcerer, I would expect my book to come a little earlier than that."  
  
"How's a week?" Clow said, folding his arms in front of him and glaring at DM, who grins sheepishly and sits down.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Makeup!" Tomoyo runs on stage with a large powder puff and smacks Clow in the face. Tomoyo rushes off and Clow stands there, shocked.  
  
"Beautiful. Ready, action."  
  
Sigh, "I bet your sitting at home bored out of your mind. Nothing to do around the house except watch television. Well now you can have loads of fun with Clow's Book of Magic. Just dial the 800 number below."  
  
"We don't have that kind of money. Spell it out." Dark Moon whispers.  
  
"I mean just dial 1-800-Spell-Book. Why the extra numbers-" Dark Moon runs on screen and glomps Clow.  
  
"Because I say so. And cut. That was excellent people. Yue, you can stop filming now. Yue, I said put the camera down. Yue don't you run away from me, get back here." Dark Moon reluctantly let's Clow go and chases after the running Guardian.  
  
"Who's up next." Clow asks, standing next to Riana and Sakura, all three watching Yue escape DM.  
  
"If DM gets her way....Yue." Riana replied.  
  
"I'd like to see what she has in store for him." Eriol said, from the sound room.  
  
"What ever it is, I bet it'll be much worse because of this." Li commented.  
  
"I wonder if I'll get to design his costume?" Tomoyo sighs while the others sweatdrop.  
  
~Da End~  
  
DM: I make a pretty good director if I say so.  
  
Yue: That sucked. No offense Clow.  
  
Clow: None taken.  
  
DM: It was my first commercial, what did you expect. Oh and just because I used Clow-chan this time doesn't mean he can't be used in another commercial for all you Clow fans out there.  
  
Clow: I thought as much. -_-v  
  
Sakura: If anyone's wondering, I'm a pro at skating. Just in case you needed an idea for a commercial start. *flashes V sign*  
  
DM: So how was that. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Yue

Commercials  
  
By the one and only Dark Moon  
  
Author's Note: I got some suggestions about what to do with Yue and the others agree...  
  
Yue: I protest this...moronic fic.  
  
DM: That Yue will advertise a beach swimsuit. Thank you kluanar!  
  
Yue: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: *drooling* I love these reviewers sometimes.  
  
Yue: Mom! Are you going to let them do this to me?  
  
Riana: I was the one who voted for it dear. You'll look so cute. Tomoyo, make sure you take plenty of pictures for me.  
  
Tomoyo: Of course. Sakura wants copies too.  
  
Yue: Clow? Eriol? Li? You guys didn't vote for this...this...obscene fic, did you?  
  
Clow: No Comment  
  
Eriol: No Comment  
  
Li: Ditto  
  
Yue: The world is against me.  
  
DM: It's what you get for not doing what I say and running off with the camera. Now go to makeup and costume.  
  
Yue: Make me.  
  
Riana: Yue don't make me put you over my knee. You may be an adult but I can still spank you. Now go put on that adorable costume Tomoyo made for you.  
  
*Yue grumbles on his way to the dressing room while everyone else takes their places.*  
  
Character #2- Yue (Muahahahahaha)  
  
"All right everyone, places." Dark Moon shouts through the bull horn at the beach.  
  
"Hey DM, where did you want me to put the banana peel?" Li asks.  
  
"Right there on the platform. Thanks Li. Now go get into your costume."  
  
"I thought it was Yue who was in this commercial. Why am I in it?"  
  
"Don't worry I won't be torturing you. Well not much anyway. Tomoyo, is Sakura and Meilin ready?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"DM! Are you sure about this?" Sakura shouted from the changing room.  
  
"When am I ever wrong. Shut up Clow." Dark Moon said, seeing Clow open his mouth.  
  
"I was just going to complement Riana on her excellent camera skills." he covered.  
  
"Really? Thanks Clow-kun." Riana blushed and went back to waiting for the show to start.  
  
"Uh huh, now you can go put on the spare suit Tomoyo made. You're in the fic." DM asked.  
  
Clow grumbles on his way to the dressing room, all the while DM, Sakura, and Meilin drool of the possibilities of Clow, Li, and Yue in bathing suits.  
  
Tomoyo came rushing out minutes later with a concerned look on her face. "I can't find Yue, Li, or Clow! I gave them their outfits and when it took them so long to come out I went to check on them and they were gone!"  
  
"I bet they didn't like the costumes I helped you design. Good thing I signed up for Author's Insurance." DM snapped her fingers, Clow, Yue and Li appeared before her in their costumes with a confused expression on their faces.  
  
"How did we get here?" Li asked.  
  
"Author's Insurance. Keeps the wayward hot bishounen from running away when it comes to writing fics." DM replied, smiling.  
  
"I knew there was something wrong when she didn't look angry that they were gone." Eriol murmured, hiding under the couch in DM's room.  
  
"Eriol dear, you're missing on all the action." DM snapped her fingers and Eriol stood, bathing suit and all with the others. "Okay guys this is taking too much time and I have a test to study for, well not study for. So let's get started."  
  
Eriol, Li, Yue, and Clow went off scene and got ready for the nest scene. Grinning from ear to ear, DM called for action and waited for the commercial to start.  
  
Yue walked on the platform wearing a pair of ugly neon pink swimming trunks and a white muscle shirt.  
  
"Are you unpopular? Want the girls but don't have the outfit to attract their attention." Clow said from the narrator side of the commercial.  
  
Li and Eriol walked by wearing dark blue speedos with Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Tania hanging on their arms giggling. Yue glared at them and pounced, knocking both in the sand.  
  
"Let's try that again. Action."  
  
Li and Eriol passed by him and again he pushed them in the sand, slipping on the banana peel when he stepped back. Next role, Yue fell with them when he tackled again. Then all of them landed in the water, the freezing, cold water.  
  
"Cut! Yue what are you doing? You're supposed to look depressed and unhappy, not angry and bothered." Dark Moon lectured.  
  
"But-" he tried to say but was interrupted.  
  
"I don't care. You'll get yours at the end, now stop pushing them in the dirt and act right. Places people."  
  
Yue mumbled under his breath then went back to wait for his cue.  
  
"Action."  
  
Yue came walking out and heard Clow calling him unpopular and dateless. He then saw Eriol and Li walking by with HIS Sakura on their arms. Fighting down the bitter taste of jealously in his mouth.  
  
"Well you can get the girls like those two if you wear Dark Moon's super suit. It's soft, light as a feather and changes colors in the sun." Clow said and in a flash of sparkling light....  
  
"What's this?" Yue said, looking down at the really small speedo he was wearing that changed colors every second.  
  
"It's the suit I made you. Like it?" DM purred.  
  
Yue blushed and covered the suit with his hands. "It barely covers anything."  
  
"And that means what to me? Now stop ruining film, I ain't made of money. Yes I said ain't. Action!"  
  
Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Tania ran to Yue and gushed over his multi- colored swimsuit. Yue blushed even more when Sakura started rubbing his chest and murmuring in his ear.  
  
"See, with Dark Moon's super suit you can be popular in just seconds of wearing it. But wait a new version came out. It's called the 'Haha Yue can't get a chick' suit."  
  
Eriol and Li walked by wearing baggy swim suits that showed off muscular tanned legs. *drool* With a squeal of girlish appreciation, the group left Yue and ran after Li and Eriol who started running away. Yue looked on in shock.  
  
"Call 1-800-SUPER-SUIT and get your's today!"  
  
"And that's a wrap people. Great job guys. Oh and you too Yue." Dark Moon said, smiling evilly at him.  
  
"I will get revenge Moon. You can count on it." Yue vowed. Sakura walked up to Yue and kissed his cheek.  
  
"It wasn't all that bad, I got to see ya practically nekked." she drawled, watching Yue get even redder.  
  
"Why was I in a swimsuit? I didn't even appear in the commercial." Clow asked.  
  
"Cause I wanted to see you in a tiny little speedo and can I just say that you look HOT!!" DM ran after Clow ready to glomp him but he ran off.  
  
"You can't deny our love!" Dark Moon shouted.  
  
"As long as I'm alive I can." he shouted back.  
  
"Well at least I'm done with. Who's next?" Yue said, back in his robes and loose pants.  
  
"I dunno. It's up to the reviewers remember." Riana said.  
  
"Don't remind me. Maybe they'll put Toya and Yuki in and we won't have to do anything but watch from the sound room again." Li replied.  
  
End!  
  
DM: I think that went very well considering that only the girls are talking to me at the moment.  
  
Riana: Well I think it's silly of those boys to sulk like that. It was only a commercial.  
  
Sakura: A well done commercial.  
  
Meilin: You know men are a bunch of babies when it comes to following a woman's orders.  
  
All the guys: Hey!!!!  
  
All the girls: It's true!!!  
  
DM: Eh, it's not like being silent will keep them from doing more commercials. I have my Author's Insurance paid for up to five years. So how was that? Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Toya & Yuki

Commercial  
  
Disclaimers: No more. I am not putting this in here. If you haven't figured out that I don't own Cardcaptors or it's characters then, taking Kero's words, Nyah. :D  
  
Author's notes: I need to put other people in these commercials too so I'm going to do use Toya.  
  
Toya: Me! But I barely did anything in your fic.  
  
DM: But you were still in it so that makes you bait-uh commercial material.  
  
Toya: Guys help me out here. Guys?  
  
Tania: Seth took them to Dreamworld for the day. Saying they needed a vacation.  
  
DM: Gee, good thing I didn't want to go.  
  
Toya: Why didn't they take me?  
  
Sakura: It was a unanimous vote to leave someone here to amuse DM and since you weren't there when they decided to go, you were the one left.  
  
Toya: I'll get those baka's if it's the last thing I do.  
  
DM: Calm down Toya. If it makes it any better I'll put Yuki in the commercial.  
  
Yuki: Someone call me?  
  
Toya: You've convinced me. So what am I advertising?  
  
Tomoyo: You'll find out soon enough. Come on you two, let's get your outfits.  
  
Characters # 3&4- Toya and Yuki  
  
What not to do on Easter.........  
  
Toya hops on scene wearing a bunny suit. A mob of little children run to him knocking him down and taking the eggs from his basket.  
  
"You little brats. You're not supposed to do that until after he shows you the eggs. Now put them back and let's start again. Sorry about that Toya, my nieces and nephews will behave better." DM glared at the kids until they nodded in agreement.  
  
Toya could only nod as one overly enthusiastic child had stomped on the bunny's nuts when he was pushed to the ground. The children returned the eggs and went back to the hill they were to enter from.  
  
"Everyone ready? Great! Action!"  
  
Toya bounced into view again, although it wasn't as high as before because he was still recovering. The children carefully went up to the rabbit and asked for the eggs in his basket.  
  
"Here you go kids." he says aloud. "Little monsters." he murmurs.  
  
"Hey these eggs suck! Where's the chocolate." One child cried out.  
  
"Yeah, there ain't no cadbury candies in here."  
  
Angered, the children then beat up the pink rabbit, Toya couldn't fight back because they were children and DM would have made sure his Easter nuts were more than just stepped on. So he was pummeled by little fists.  
  
"Help!" Toya cried out.  
  
Yuki hops in wearing a white bunny suit, (like in the show when Sakura was having her Alice in wonderland dream), with a basket full of cadbury eggs.  
  
"Here you go kids, I have plenty of cadbury eggs."  
  
Excited the kids gave Toya one final kick before running to Yuki and choosing from caramel, chocolate, or regular eggs.  
  
Cadbury Eggs... don't leave home without 'em!  
  
DM: That's a wrap people. You little runts go home. I have nothing more to do with you.  
  
Children: But what about our money?  
  
DM: You'll get it the day I get paid for this commercial.  
  
Children: Yay! *leave DM's home, while DM laughs hysterically behind them*  
  
Toya: Little monsters. Better be glad I decided to wear a cup today.  
  
Yuki *acting his natural cute self*: Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?  
  
Toya: Do I?! *drags Yuki to closet were soon muffled moans and screams came from*  
  
Riana: That was a cute commercial. What do you have in mind next?  
  
DM: An Eriol fic, then something with you and Seth.  
  
Riana: Really? I wonder what it's going to be about?  
  
DM: I'm thinking a valentine fic. Since it's coming up.  
  
Sakura: What about my commercial?  
  
DM: After Seth's and Riana's, promise. But I'll need some ideas. *looks pointedly at reviewers* 


	4. Eriol

Commercials  
  
By: Dark Moon  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Clow: What no disclaimers?  
  
DM: I warned the reviewers that I am not saying I don't own Cardcaptors and it's characters again. *fumes*  
  
Clow: Okay, if you say so. ^_~  
  
DM: I've wanted to use this Idea for ages and now is the perfect opportunity.  
  
Sakura: What are you doing?  
  
DM: A Bo knows commercial using Eriol.  
  
Eriol: What! Why?  
  
DM: Cause you think you know everything but you don't. And you guys left me here when you took that trip to Dreamworld.  
  
Seth: I didn't know you wanted to go. The others told me you were too busy working to come.  
  
DM: WHAT!!  
  
*Eriol, Yue, Clow, and Li cower under the couch.*  
  
DM: Eriol, makeup. The rest of you better watch your backs cause I'll get you. You don't know when and I don't know how but I'll get you.  
  
Character # 5- Eriol  
  
Eriol knows Basketball  
  
Eriol runs down the court bouncing the ball, dodging the huge players that try to take him down. With a flying leap he dunks the ball in, hanging off the hoop with a shout of victory. The score is fifty to zero. Zoom in on dark blue shoes.  
  
Eriol knows Baseball  
  
"Help!" Eriol shouts.  
  
"Cut! Eriol get down from that basketball hoop, we have other stuff to make you know." Dark Moon shouts up to him.  
  
"I can't get down."  
  
*sigh* "Can someone please get Eriol down from there."  
  
Suppi flies up and Eriol climbs onto his back, relieved.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Eriol nodded, "Then let's get back to work. Action!"  
  
Eriol knows Baseball  
  
Eriol watches as the pitcher eyes him. With a signal from the catcher, the pitcher throws the ball and Eriol hits it, the ball soars into the air and out of the park.  
  
"It's another Home Run from the Mighty Eriol!" the announcer shouts and the crowds screams as Eriol runs around the bases, jumping on Home plate. Hands raised in the air, he flashes his hundred watt smile making the girls swoon. Zoom in on dark blue shoes with a sun sign.  
  
("Get it, sun sign, sunshine. I crack myself up." DM is roling on the floor laughing while everyone sweatdrops at her lame joke.)  
  
Eriol knows Hockey  
  
Eriol shakily skated on the ice rink, maneuvering the puck between his stick.  
  
"That doesn't sound right." Eriol said, then slipped on the ice.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" DM looks questioningly at him.  
  
"It sounds....dirty. Change it."  
  
"You're such a hentai. I didn't notice it until you said something."  
  
Eriol blushed and got up on shaky legs. "Are you going to change it or what?"  
  
"Fine, fine don't get your knickers in a bunch."  
  
Eriol wobbly skated on the ice rink, maneuvering the puck with his hockey stick.  
  
"Much better." Eriol sighed.  
  
"Hentai!" DM shouted.  
  
The opposing team tried to keep up with his speed but they could not catch the young boy.  
  
"I am a thousand years old, thank you very much."  
  
"Fine." they could not catch up to the OLD MAN!!!  
  
Using his skill and a little magic, the puck flew into the goal post and the game was over. Taking his victory lap, Eriol's grace failed him as he slipped on the ice again and knocked his whole team to the ground. Zoom in on hockey skates with a moon and sun sign.  
  
But Eriol don't know Quidditch  
  
Eriol hesitantly sat on the broom. Catching on to his fear, the broom rose in the air and flew haphazardly around the field. Eriol screamed his head off as it dived into some rose bushes and came zooming out with no Eriol on it. Zoom in on dark blue shoes.  
  
"Why is he not good at Quidditch? Cause Quidditch doesn't require Magic Eriol's the shoes fit for a sorceress."  
  
"I am a sorcerer NOT a sorceress!!!" Eriol shouts.  
  
"Sorry, typo. The shoes fit for a sorcerer."  
  
Zoom in on dark blue shoe with the sun and then a crescent moon on top of it.  
  
"That's right Magic Eriol's. You can do anything in these shoes except play Quidditch. Unless...Hey Eriol wanna try getting on the broom again!" DM shouts.  
  
"What are you, nutz! I wouldn't get on that thing even if you paid me. I'll take a flying guardian anyday." Eriol limps inside the house muttering about cursed brooms and crazy directors.  
  
"Get your Magic Eriol's today. 1-800-COOL-SHOE."  
  
DM: I love this commercial. But not as much as the Toya bunny one.  
  
Li: Why, because you haven't seen the Harry Potter movie yet.  
  
DM: No, and I'll see it when it comes out on tape.  
  
Yue: But it won't be as good as seeing it in the theater will it.  
  
DM: Shut up you two.  
  
Clow: It's a free country, I think.  
  
Tania: Come on you guys, leave DM alone. She's still worried about that last fic she did.  
  
Riana: What fic?  
  
Tania: That one where Sakura has a mean step father and Yue beats her up in a fight then Clow takes her home and Toya takes care of her.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!  
  
DM: Gee thanks, Tania. I did not want them to know about that one. *starts running*  
  
Tania: Oops sorry.  
  
Everyone: Get back here! We want a word with you!  
  
DM: Nyah! Gotta catch me first. 


	5. Riana & Seth

Commercials  
  
Author's Note: Happy Early Valentines Day!!!!!!!!  
  
Li: It's February 4th.  
  
DM: That's why I said Happy _Early_ Valentines Day. Yeesh.  
  
Yue: *dejectedly* So what do I have to do this time.  
  
DM: It's not your turn yet dear. I promised Riana a commercial starring her and Seth.  
  
Riana: Did you hear that, Seth! We get to be in a commercial.  
  
Seth: I've never acted before, is it hard?  
  
Eriol: With DM as director it is.  
  
DM: Ya know Eriol if I hadn't used you in a commercial already.....  
  
Eriol: I mean she's not so bad, *mumbles* for an evil tyrant.  
  
DM: I heard that. Okay Riana, since this is a Valentines commercial you gotta go over to that cafe and look sickeningly in love, after you see Tomoyo im makeup, k.  
  
Riana: Okay, this is so exciting. *goes to the dressing room*  
  
DM: Seth, you, as the love of Riana's life need think of something to get her and make it good.  
  
Seth: All right.  
  
Characters #6 & 7-Seth & Riana  
  
Riana sat dreamily sitting at a picturesque cafe dressed in a light blue sun dress, thinking of her one true love.  
  
"Oh how I wish Seth were here so that I may gaze into his lovely silver- violet eyes." She sighs, stirring a cup of tea.  
  
In Dreamworld......  
  
"Holy crap what the heck am I supposed to get Riana for Valentines Day." Seth worried as he looked through countless catalogs while watching the Valentines special Home Shopping network.  
  
"Do I here a fellow male in distress." came a masculine voice from above Seth.  
  
"Uh yeah I don't know what to get my wife for Valentines Day and she's already been waiting for me for the past hour." Seth said to the thin air.  
  
"Fear not, for Close Call guy is here." A guy wearing all black and a butt length braid came flying through his roof.  
  
"Who are you?" Seth asked staring in horror at the strangers costume.  
  
"Close Call Guy, always here to lend a hand when men forget special occasions and must think of a gift in a hurry." Close Call Guy, (Whose actually Duo Maxwell from Gundam wing but with a cool bribe I got him to play this part. ^_^) put his hands on his hips and struck a pose.  
  
"Could you help me? Riana's going to be pissed if I don't show up in the next ten minutes." Seth pleaded.  
  
"Never fear, Close Call Guy is here. Hey DM can I stop saying that, it's sound corny." Duo whined.  
  
"No I think it sounds great. Now keep going." DM made a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
"Come my comrade, there is much to do." Close Call Guy, (isn't he cute) grabbed Seth and flew them out of the room.  
  
Riana sat at the cafe glaring at anything that came near her.  
  
"Seth had better have a good excuse for ditching me like this." she growled.  
  
As she was getting up a soft tune began playing, Close Call Guy was leading the orchestra while a tuxedo'd Seth held a microphone and began singing the lyrics to a familiar song.  
  
"What song am I singing again?" Seth asked.  
  
Riana looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "You don't know our favorite song. The one we danced to at our Crowning!"  
  
"Of course I do, I was just joking, hehehe." he glances at Close Call Guy who holds up a sign.  
  
It's 'One in a Million' by Bosson baka!!  
  
"Oh yeah, ahem. You're one in a Million, Ohoh." Seth started in a scratchy voice.  
  
(Sorry guys but for the sake of my and the other's sanity I'm cutting short Seth's singing career.*winces as he hits a high note.* But I love that song.)  
  
When Seth finishes the song, Riana runs into his arms and plants kisses all over his face.  
  
"Oh Seth I thought you had forgotten all about today. It was beautiful."  
  
"It was all thanks to that stranger over there." Seth pointed to where the super hero was but there was nothing but the band playing another song.  
  
"Care to dance my lady?" Seth said, bowing.  
  
"Why yes milord." Riana curtsied and took his hand.  
  
Close Call Guy watched from the skies as the happy couple did turns around the cafe.  
  
"Help! I can't find a gift for my girlfriends birthday!" cried a voice.  
  
"Here I come to save the day."  
  
Close Call Guy: If only he were real!  
  
DM: And Cut! Great job you two. It was a perfect commercial.  
  
*Seth and Riana keep dancing, ignoring DM*  
  
DM: I guess the two lovebirds need some time alone. *pushes the cast out of the area*  
  
Sakura: Now it's my turn.  
  
DM: Yeah but I have gotten a request to do a Sakura&Li Valentine commercial.  
  
Yue: What! No way, uh uh, not happening. *folds his arms and glares at DM*  
  
DM: Just because you said no I'm going to do it. And I'll put the Yue/Sakura Valentine commercial right behind it so you better start thinking about what your going to get Sakura for Valentines Day to beat Li's. I guess Meilin will want one too. Gah, I hate Valentines Day. Why couldn't it be Christmas or April's Fool!  
  
Duo: I'll help with the April Fool's day ones. Muahahahaha!!  
  
DM: If I put Duo in a room with Storm, with numerous amounts of caffiene and on a boring Sunday what would happen?  
  
Wufei: Total and utter chaos.  
  
Duo: Aww Wuffie why you gotta say that.  
  
DM: How did he get here?  
  
Kero: I sorta left the door open to the Gundam Wing world. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
DM: Why do I think you did more than that.  
  
Suppi: Because he did. He also opened the doors to Ronin Warriors and Dragonball Z.  
  
DM: Kero!  
  
Kero: Suppi!  
  
Wufei: I'm thinking we're in another Insane Author's universe.  
  
Duo: Yup, but at least I get pocky for a year. ^_^ 


	6. Sakura & Li

Commercials  
  
Disclaimers: Agh, I can't believe I forgot to mention that Duo, Wufei or any one from Gundam wing along with anyone from Ronin Warriors or DragonBall Z do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Many props to my sis, purple rain, who gave me the main idea for this fic. One down and three more to go. So Li, you ready to impress Sakura with your dazzling wit and personality?  
  
Li: Uh, I guess.  
  
Meilin: Li! I can't believe you're agreeing to do this.  
  
Li: Meilin, have you seen DM mad?  
  
Meilin: *slowly* No.  
  
Li: If she's like this when she's calm what do you think her temper will be like if I don't do this?  
  
Meilin: Point taken.  
  
DM: I see you have much wisdom Jedi. Now report to Tomoyo for makeup and costume.  
  
Clow: I think having Duo here is influencing her too much. *looks over at DM who is listening intently as Duo whispers something in her ear, both are grinning wickedly*  
  
Wufei: Now you see what I have to deal with everyday.  
  
Vegeta: What is this place? Who are you people?  
  
DM: Vegeta darling you came for me. *glomps saiyan prince.*  
  
Trunks: Who is that dad?  
  
DM: Trunks! *throws Vegeta aside and leaps into Trunks' arms*  
  
Anubis: Am I missing something here?  
  
DM: *All starry eyed* ANUBIS! *drops Trunks and puts the jaws of life hold on him*  
  
Anubis: Ack, get it off, get it off. *runs around trying to fling DM off but she's holding on too tight.*  
  
Clow: I think DM is having a bishounen overload. So on with the commercial.  
  
Characters #8 & 9- Sakura & Li  
  
Sakura walks into the classroom talking to Tomoyo when she sees a note on her desk. Curious she picks it up and reads the inside.  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Sugar is sweet,  
  
and so are you.  
  
Please be my Valentine,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Oh Sakura that sounds so cute! I wonder who it is?" Tomoyo gushed.  
  
"I bet it's from my one true love!" Sakura announces, causing several people in the classroom to turn and look at her.  
  
"Uh, hehehe." face red in embarrassment, she sits down at her desk and spends the day thinking of her secret admirer.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
While walking home from school, Sakura saw a note attached to her favorite cherry blossom tree. Taking a closer look she saw it had her name on it. Thinking it was another letter from her secret admirer, she opens it quickly and reads inside.  
  
Your eyes are like emeralds,  
  
your skin is like porcelain,  
  
to be near you is like being near an Angel.  
  
I hope to see you soon,  
  
Your secret Admirer  
  
Sakura couldn't fight the blush rising to her cheeks at the declaration of her beauty. Tomoyo sighed as she read the note over her shoulder.  
  
"You are lucky to have such a romantic admirer. I hope I get the chance to film it when you meet him."  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Li fell out of the tree and landed face first in front of Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"CUT! Li what are you doing in that tree!? You are supposed to be planning for the next shot." DM bellowed through her foghorn.  
  
"I'm hiding from Yue. He thinks I'm really after Sakura."  
  
"YUE!" DM shouts, and the winged guardian appears before her. "You will stop chasing Li until after the commercial. And I hope your gift is great if you have time to stalk Li."  
  
"I have something in mind."  
  
"Good. Now if you don't mind I want to get this commercial over with and play with my new toys-er characters."  
  
*Camera zooms in on tied up Vegeta, Trunks, and Anubis struggling to get out.* "Eriol if you don't get that camera back on track....." DM warns.  
  
*Camera goes back to fallen Li and Yue* "Thank you. Now Yue go busy yourself somewhere else and leave the descendent of Clow alone. For now."  
  
Li got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes only to be pushed to the ground again as Yue passed him. Grumbling under his breath, Li gets back up and leaves the scene.  
  
"Okay now this part is vital to the commercial and it can't be redone, well it can but it would take so much time to set up I'd get frustrated and it wouldn't go the way I want and then I'll get mad, does everyone get me?" Dark Moon tells the crew.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this show on the road." sighing, Li and Sakura take their places and waits for DM's cue.  
  
"Action!"  
  
Sakura slowly walked to Penguin Park re-reading the note she had found on her bedroom window.  
  
The stars are right,  
  
The moon is full,  
  
Please meet me at Penguin Park,  
  
Where I shall reveal myself to you.  
  
Your Secret Admirer (Sometimes I surprise myself. I was such a poet and didn't know it. ^_^)  
  
She stood in front of the entrance to the Park looking around to find her mysterious admirer. She looked down at the ground and saw cherry blossom petals leading deeper into the area. Following the trail, Sakura found herself looking at an elegantly dressed Li with a bouquet of red roses in his hands standing next to a candle lit table.  
  
"Li? It was you who sent me those notes?" Sakura asked, feeling her face turning red.  
  
Li also knew he was blushing as he nodded and handed the roses to her. "I wanted to tell you on a special day and today is as good a one as any. Will you be my Valentine Sakura?"  
  
"Oh Li, I-" there was a crash as Keroberus landed on the table and began consuming the food Li had brought.  
  
"KEROBERUS!!!!" Dark Moon shouted, everyone around her shuddered in fear as she stomped toward the oblivious lion.  
  
Kero happily stuffed his face until he felt himself being lifted off the table. Confused, he looked down and saw DM was about to fling him into the nearest diet center she could find.  
  
"Wait, I didn't mean to do it. Yue told me there was free food over here if I changed into my true form." Kero said, then let out a sigh of relief as DM put him down.  
  
"I will deal with you later." She told him before turning to the destroyed table and food.  
  
"Well there goes that commercial."  
  
"Uh DM, what were we advertising anyway?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Catering services. Do you honestly think Li can cook? He pre-ordered everything there and I wrote those notes. Man doesn't have a poetic bone in his body for some reason. Ah well. On to plan 2."  
  
DM ushered Duo in as Close Call Guy who fixed everything by taking them to a nearby French restaurant where they sat staring googly eyed at each other.  
  
Close Call Guy: Always there to lend a hand.  
  
DM: That's a wrap guys. I hope the reviewers enjoyed it cause I am just itching to get my hands on that conniving Winged Guardian.  
  
Sakura: That man of mine does tend to get jealous easily.  
  
DM: I must go cool down or I'll summon the evil that should not exist and then we're all in trouble. *Stomps over to tied bishounen and begins to cuddle up to them a happy starry expression on her face.*  
  
Eriol: What could possibly be more evil then her?  
  
Clow: Do we really want to find out? I think it's best if we keep those three here to prevent DM from tearing Yue limb from limb. *nods to the three fighters who try to get as far away from DM as possible*  
  
Li: At least Yue's stopped stalking- *Li is cut short as an electric blue arrow comes into his line of sight.* Gotta go bye. *Li runs off with Yue following closely behind.*  
  
Review!!! Please!!! 


	7. Sakura & Yue

Commercials  
  
Author's note: Ah the advantages of having your favorite male anime characters right in your own home. *leans against bound and gagged `visitors' who are still struggling to get away*  
  
Sakura: Now it's Yue and me right?  
  
DM: It would be if I could find Yue. But since he's not here I guess you're gonna have to do an Eriol and Sakura-  
  
Yue: No! Here I am, I'm right here. *Yue floats down from DM's roof.*  
  
DM: Good, now you both go into costume. Come Duo, we have much to do. Muahahahaha!!  
  
Duo: All right, prank time!  
  
Wufei: Now I wonder who's influencing who.  
  
Clow: I think their both getting ideas from each other.  
  
Wufei: That's a scary thought. I better call reinforcements.  
  
Characters # 10 & 11- Yue & Sakura  
  
Sakura was waiting for Yue after school when he ran up to her and they headed to her house to study for the big exam next week.  
  
"Hey Sakura?" Yue started, staring hard at the ground.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you....would you...like to go flying with me tonight?" Yue blushed.  
  
"I'd love to. Is after dinner all right?" Sakura saw the blush and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"After dinner is fine." Yue then ran off once Sakura was in front of her house.  
  
"Cut! That actually went great! I'm so happy, I could-" DM hugs the closest person to her, Clow.  
  
"Uh...DM..I'd like to breathe." Clow gasped out.  
  
"Oh sorry bout that." DM let's go of Clow and continues cuddling up to her `guests'. "Okay people now for the next part. Yue get your Valentines gift ready!"  
  
"Su-Argh!" Yue came stomping out of his dressing room, soaked head to toe in pink dye.  
  
"Whoops, that was supposed to go in Eriol's room. Then that means-"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Eriol stormed out of his dressing room with flourescent silly string all over him and a glued on rainbow wig on his head.  
  
There were several flashes as Duo took plenty of pictures while laughing.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre said, standing with the other Gundam pilots with his hands on his hips.  
  
"What? DM asked me to." he explained.  
  
"Well now that the gang is all here let's get on with the commercial. And Action!!"  
  
The moon was full as Yue held Sakura in his arms as they flew around the city. They landed on top of the clock tower, seeing the city lights blinking.  
  
"Oh, Yue it's so beautiful. I never thought the city could look like this." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura, I noticed that today was Valentine's day."  
  
"Yes, did you like the chocolate I made you? It took me all night but I wanted it to be perfect." Sakura smiled shyly into his eyes.  
  
"It was very delicious. Now it's my turn to give you my gift."  
  
"Yue you don't have to-"  
  
"I know, but I want to." he dug into his pocket, a pink hand extracting a velvet black box.  
  
"No." DM murmured, watching what was going to happen next.  
  
He took Sakura's hand and turned it palm up, placing the box in it. Looking deeply into her eyes Yue knelt on one knee, balancing carefully on the tower.  
  
`He couldn't be.' DM thought, slowly rising from her chair, everyone else was too busy waiting to see what Yue was about to do.  
  
"Sakura, you know I love you."  
  
"Of course, I love you too."  
  
"We don't have to do it right away but...I would be honored if you gave me your hand in-"  
  
"STOP!!!" DM ran on the set and pounced on Yue, knocking him over and ruining the magical moment.  
  
"What did you do that for? I was asking a serious question just now." Yue grumbled from the roof, eating tile.  
  
"Cause you're giving the reviewers a spoiler! I cannot believe you went down to my store and had a subordinate give you a-uh-item. How did you find this out? I make sure to always let you know stuff like this the day before I write it."  
  
"I read it in your notebook." Yue said nonchalantly.  
  
"You. Read. My. Notebook." DM said slowly.  
  
"Yup, snuck a look while you were busy with your prisoners."  
  
"Yue what where you going to ask me?" Sakura asked, looking perplexed but excited.  
  
Yue got up from the ground and kneeled in front of Sakura again.  
  
"I was going to ask if you would m-"  
  
"Toya!!! Yue's hitting on Sakura!" DM shouted.  
  
With speed that made Heero proud, Toya was already throwing the winged guardian far away from his sister.  
  
"You may be my sister's boyfriend but that doesn't mean you can make out with her." Toya shouted, dusting his hands off and walking back to the closet with Yuki.  
  
DM looked smugly at Yue who was still hurtling through the air. "That'll teach him to read my notebook. So Sakura are you up for some sundae's?"  
  
Sakura shrugged and walked with DM out of the clock tower and to the closest ice cream store.  
  
The advertising of this commercial: NEVER!!! Go against DM's authority. Oh and visit Dark Moon Jewels where she has everything you need. ^_~ 


	8. It's finally downloaded (my last v-day f...

Commercials  
  
By Dark Moon  
  
Author's note: Wahooo! This is the last Valentine's fic. I'm so happy.  
  
*Clow steps back*  
  
DM: Now Meilin, you have waited patiently so this commercial is all up to you.  
  
Meilin: Really?! Great I want Li to show how much he really loves me.  
  
Li: But don't I do that every day?  
  
Meilin:*glaring* Watch it Sayoran, you might just end up on the couch.  
  
DM: You two go get ready. Storm!  
  
*Storm pops in out of nowhere wearing teddy bear pajamas and a stuffed teddy bear in his arms. He glared at everyone as they laughed*  
  
Storm: What?!  
  
DM: You get to be in this commercial.  
  
Storm: *sarcastically* Whoopie.  
  
DM: Tomoyo, come take Storm and get him fitted in his outfit.  
  
Characters #12 & 13- Li & Meilin  
  
Meilin was strolling down the forest path, rows of cherry blossoms on both sides. In a short sleeved, knee length red dress and red heel shoes, Meilin watched in awe as the petals of the tree swirled around her. Unaware that she was being approached from behind Meilin didn't know until it was too late when strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hiyah!" Meilin tossed Storm over her shoulder.  
  
"Cut! Meilin-chan you're supposed to scream and struggle not throw him over your shoulder." DM sighed.  
  
"Then he shouldn't have come up from behind me. I'll do better next time."  
  
"Good. Everyone ready? Great! ACTION!!"  
  
Storm, a little embarrassed that he was beat by a girl again, grabbed Meilin harder around the waist when his scene came.  
  
"Ouch! Hiyah!" Meilin threw Storm into a tree this time, leaving the evil guy dazed on the ground with little teddy bears dancing above his head.  
  
"Okay it wasn't my fault this time DM. He grabbed me too hard." Meilin folded her arms and glared at Storm.  
  
*sigh* "I see this is not going to go as planned. Li go get Yue, Toya, and Eriol. I got a job for you four." Once Toya, Yue, Eriol, and Li were there, they listened intently as DM whispers her plan.  
  
Three hours later......  
  
"Okay people because of a certain evil bad guy, who shall remain nameless, *cough* Storm *cough*, I have changed the entire commercial." DM announced to her crew.  
  
Duo looks around to see that only he, the other Gundam pilots, and DM's er tied up friends where there.  
  
"Hey DM, where did everyone go?" Duo asked.  
  
DM put an arm around the braided one and said in a conspiratorial tone. "If I told you, I'd have to tickle you senseless." winking she turned to Wufei. "You're accurate, handle the camera for me."  
  
Wufei, who had seen her in action when someone did not follow an order did what she had said. DM then turned to Quatre. "You look like you have fashion sense, handle the costumes."  
  
Blushing at the complement, Quatre went to the dressing room. She then turned to the long banged one they called Trowa, "I like your hairstyle, do makeup and hair for me."  
  
After Trowa had left there was only Heero and Duo to deal with. "You two can set up the scene for me. Now vamoose, I have a five o'clock with Vegi- kun and I wouldn't want to be late."  
  
Vegeta screams through his gag but no one hears him as they prepare for the commercial.  
  
Sakura, Yukito, Meilin, and Tomoyo walked into a large elaborately decorated ball room. Sakura had on a cherry blossom pink skirt with a mid thigh high slit and a white silk blouse, her hair was pinned up in a bun with several tendrils framing her face. Yukito was wearing a white tuxedo with a pink rose at the lapel, his hair looked the same but it was softer and bouncier. Meilin was wearing the same red dress only a ring of pearls adorned her neck and her hair was flowing in ringlets down her back. Tomoyo was in a light purple v-neck dress that trailed down to the floor and a little behind her, her hair was half up and half down.  
  
"What is this place?" Sakura asked, looking at the pink, red, and white decorations that were everywhere.  
  
"Li? Are you in here?" Meilin called.  
  
"Maybe this is what DM told them to do. But why am I here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Shh your not supposed to be talking. Now go into the room and sit down." DM hissed at them.  
  
Curiosity peaked, the four stepped further into the room and sat down at one of the four table that had their names on it. Soft music then began to play and they all turned towards the stage that magically appeared in the room, the red velvet curtains rose to reveal four guys with their backs turned to the audience.  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman. For your viewing pleasure, these four men are going to sing for you." Came Clow's voice from somewhere in the room.  
  
(The song 'This I Promise You' by Nsync. Don't blame me my sister is a huge fanatic and it's the only song that I think fits the mood.)  
  
One of the four turned around to reveal Toya in a black tuxedo. He looks at Yuki when he starts singing.  
  
"When the visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes."  
  
Another turns showing Li in a dark green tuxedo, he smiles at her.  
  
"And all that surrounds you,  
  
are secrets and lies."  
  
Eriol turns in a dark blue tuxedo and holds a hand out to Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll be your strength,  
  
I'll give you hope.  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone."  
  
Yue the last of the four turned in a silver tuxedo and winks at Sakura.  
  
"The one you should call,  
  
Was standing here all alo~ong."  
  
Together they walk off the stage while singing the chorus.  
  
"And I will take, you in my arms,  
  
And hold you right where you belong.  
  
'Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you........  
  
This I promise you............"  
  
Li kneels before Meilin who is blushing furiously.  
  
"I've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before.  
  
And I promise you neve~er  
  
Will you hurt anymore."  
  
Yue takes Sakura hand in his and looks deep into her eyes.  
  
"I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've wo~on.  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begu~un."  
  
Together: "Just close your eyes,  
  
Each lovin' day.  
  
And know that this feeling won't go away. (Eriol: "No~o")  
  
'Til the day my life is through,  
  
This I promise you.....  
  
This I promise you..."  
  
Toya pulls Yuki up and places his arm around his waist and sways back and forth.  
  
"Over and over I fall,  
  
When I hear you call.  
  
Without you in my life,baby (the others: "baby")  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all."  
  
Yue, Li, and Toya sing chorus while Eriol sings the echo.  
  
"And I will take you in my arms (Eriol: "In my arms")  
  
And hold you right where you belong (Eriol: "right where you belong")  
  
'Til the day my through  
  
This I promise you, baby."  
  
The girls sigh and stand to stare at the singers in awe. The guys put their arms around their waists and dance around the room while singing.  
  
"Just close your eyes,  
  
Each lovin' day.  
  
And know this feeling won't go away,  
  
Every word I saw is true,  
  
This I promise you."  
  
Quietly so that only their partners can hear them.  
  
"Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Oh, I promise you~ou."  
  
As the song slowly ended the four couples; Yue & Sakura, Toya & Yuki, Eriol & Tomoyo, Li & Meilin danced to more music completely absorbed in each other whispering to each other. DM sighs, then brightens when Clow taps her on the shoulder and hold out his arms. With a snap of her fingers, she's decked out in a lovely dark green dress and Clow in a black tuxedo, then leaps into his arms and dances around the room.  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!  
  
(Yeah I know this came out days after valentine's but my comp. wouldn't let me in until a couple days ago. So please review and tell me what you think. I have a great Idea for a chibi commercial but I'll need some input before writing it out. I might even make it a mini series of commercials. It all depends on you guys.)  
  
Author's note: So I finally put in the song and the movements. I didn't want to over exagerate too much but not too little I hope it's alright for all of you. Please review and let me know how it turned out. 


	9. Chibi-tastic

"It's alive! It's alive!" two evil cackles are heard.  
  
Lightening cracks in the background as DM and Duo hover over a large metal table discussing their project.  
  
"I think it'll actually work." Duo said, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yup. Thanks for the help Duo-kun." DM replied.  
  
"No problem, but who are we going to use it on first?"  
  
"You'll see." DM starts laughing insanely making the cast and crew shiver in their sleep.  
  
Commercials  
  
By that brilliant genius Dark Moon  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yue: Uh, where's DM?  
  
Heero: Do we even want to know?  
  
Clow: It's best to keep an eye out for her. Who knows what she's come up with this time.  
  
Sakura: Hey, there's a note stuck to Anubis' head. *takes it off and reads it* Hey guys, Duo and I have to set up for the commercial so I can't be there to nag you right now. Please meet us at Penguin Park in one hour. Don't forget by three bishounen too. ^_^  
  
Li: I say we don't go.  
  
Meilin: She'll just find us and make whatever she has planned worse.  
  
Eriol: Much to my disappointment she has a point.  
  
Wufei: Are we supposed to go too?  
  
Quatre: *notices a note on Heero's back and pulls it off, earning a glare from the pilot* This note says yes.  
  
Yue: Should we really go?  
  
Sakura: Let's do it. Besides, the Val fic was great. Maybe this one will be just as good.  
  
Everyone looks at Sakura likes she's insane.  
  
Sakura: *grumbling* I'm just saying it might not be so bad.  
  
Clow: Come on. The faster we get this over with the faster we can recuperate from the damage.  
  
Characters # uh-Aw forget it. Everyone okay!  
  
The group arrived at Penguin Park right on time, standing on top of the penguin slide with a long black cape and dressed in black leather with an evil expression was Dark Moon.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Duo asked from some random spot in the park.  
  
They all nodded."Okay. Action!" he shouted.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Li asked.  
  
"Muahahahaha! Run in fear mortals for I, Dark Moon, Mistress of the night and danger to all that is cool and bishounen have devised a plan to keep all of you within my grasp."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed and ran like scared mice as DM jumped from the slide, her cape flapping in the wind all spawn like, and pulled out a HUGE gun from Authorspace. The light glinted off a name etched in gold. 'Chibi Maker 5000'  
  
Walking like she had all the time in the world DM aimed her gun and fired, hitting Quatre in the back with black light.  
  
"No!" Quatre shrunk into the size of a small child. He looked down at himself and sat down, crying big chibi tears.  
  
"Kawaii!" Sakura gasped, picking up the chibi Quatre.  
  
"Big mistake Kinomoto." DM zapped her in black light and she too was chibified.  
  
"Sakura!" Yue shouted and was soon engulfed in black light.  
  
Chibi Yue didn't even notice as he flew on tiny wings to the chibi Sakura, but since his wings were so tiny and he was a chibi, he landed on his butt and pouted at his hard landing.  
  
DM looked around the deserted Park for even her tied up cuties had found a way to get far from her.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are. You can't run from me cause I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
"What's going on here?" Riana asked appearing into the park. Zap!  
  
"Honey?" Seth called out right behind her. Zap!  
  
Shooting her gun at random DM heard small cries of outrage as her victims were hit by the chibi blaster. A chibi Heero and chibi Li came running out as a chibi Kero chased them out from behind a tree.  
  
"Uh oh, the guns going haywire." DM lost control of the gun and began blasting everything. There were chibi trees and chibi slides, revealing the three tied up cuties who were soon chibified as well and able to escape from the rope keeping them there.  
  
"You're even cuter chibi." DM dropped the gun and ran towards the three hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, DM maybe you should keep hold of the gun!" Duo shouted, then was zapped by the chibi maker.  
  
The gun exploded in a blaze of black light. As the light faded, DM looked at herself and saw that she was chibi too!  
  
"Hey that wasn't supwosed to hapwen." she said in her chibi voice.  
  
"We are all chibi now." Chibi Wufei said, coming out from behind a chibi tree.  
  
"I always wanted to relive my childhood but this is redicerlus." Chibi Clow said, but became amused at the slide and went to play.  
  
"I agwee. Wow I wanna play too." Chibi Eriol ran after Clow and they both played on the slides.  
  
"Anyone else hit wit da machine?" Chibi DM said, smiling as she cuddled with Chibi Anubis.  
  
"Yeah, Meiwin, Toya, Yuki, an' me." Chibi Trowa said.  
  
"Gweat, just gweat. Storm!" DM called.  
  
A not chibi Storm came into the park and looked at all the chibi's. "I think I'm in the wrong place." he was about to pop out when he felt a tug on his leg.  
  
Glancing down he couldn't hold back a gasp when he saw DM looking up at him with large chibi eyes.  
  
"Storm. I sorta did a bad thing an' I need your hewp." DM got tears in her eyes and was about to cry but was lifted in his arms and cooed at.  
  
"No worries boss. I'll help you out."  
  
All the chibi's looked at him in shock. Chibi Yue passed out and had to be revived by Sakura.  
  
"Yay!" DM hugged him around the neck and smiled.  
  
"Wha's wit you?" Li asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"I like kids." he shrugged. "Must be some good guy thing I was given."  
  
"Yup." DM nodded. "I don't wan' him evwil. Jus' bad."  
  
"Ow! DM! Li pulled my hair." Chibi Meilin cried.  
  
"No I didn' she's lying." Chibi Li defended.  
  
"Oi." DM turned in the direction of the camera. "Never invent a Chibi Maker 5000 unless you have ah Un-Chibi Maker 800."  
  
"That a wap!" Chibi Duo grinned.  
  
  
  
Chibi DM: I think that went well.  
  
Chibi Yue: What! We're all chibi now.  
  
CRiana: I tink it is good.  
  
CSeth: How?  
  
CRiana: Now I can play dollies. *get's out hidden barbie set and plays dress up*  
  
CSakura and CMeilin: Can we play too?  
  
CRiana: Yah.  
  
*Riana, Meilin and Sakura play.*  
  
CClow: Why do I have da feeling we will be chibi for long time?  
  
CEriol: Cause it's DM we aw talking about.  
  
CLi: Bang, bang. I got you. *runs away from CHeero who holds a plastic gun*  
  
CHeero: Nuh uh. I was hiding behind my invwisible shield.  
  
CQuatre: More tea, Twowa?  
  
CTrowa: *nod*  
  
CQuatre: *pours imaginary tea into a porcelain cup*  
  
Storm: Where's Duo?  
  
CWufei: He ran away wit DM to play scientist.  
  
*A large explosion fills the air.*  
  
CDM: Less dynamwite?  
  
CDuo: Yeah.  
  
Storm: -_-v 


	10. Kero's at it again

Commercials  
  
I did it, yes, me Dark Moon  
  
Disclaimers: haha Clow's not here to make me say I don't own Cardcaptors or its characters.  
  
Chibi Clow: I don't have to be. You already said it.  
  
Chibi DM: glaring I don't like you.  
  
Author's Note: I figured it was Kero's turn to make an appearance so this commercial stars him. Besides, Duo-kun and I are a bit busy so I can't take the time to tor-uh think of a silly commercial to put the others in.  
  
Chibi Yue: Finally I get to be out of the spotlight.  
  
Chibi Clow: You and me both.  
  
Chibi DM: Hey Sakura, do you know when Kero's going to get here. It would be even funnier if we weren't here when he comes.  
  
Chibi Sakura: He'll be here any minute DM. Once I told him there was free food-  
  
Chibi Suppi: Free Food! We better hurry up and get out of here.  
  
Chibi DM: You know what you're supposed to do Suppi?  
  
Chibi Suppi: Yes. Oh boy is this going to be good.  
  
Storm: Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to go well.  
  
  
Character #- Kero a.k.a. Keroberus  
  
"I'm here and ready to eat." Even Chibier Kero said, coming into the house but no one was there.  
  
"Where is everyone, I want my food." Kero flew around the place looking for anyone. He went into the kitchen and saw a platter of sweets sat on the table.  
  
"Food!" Kero sped across the room and began eating all the cakes, cookies, puddings, and snacks that were there. Stuffing his tiny body and making his little stomach poke out.  
  
(Meanwhile watching from a room across town)  
  
"He's such a pig! I thought I'd at least get something left." Chibi Dark Moon pouted.  
  
"Please, with Kero? You'd be lucky if he left a crumb." Chibi Sakura commented.  
  
*Sigh* "I'm glad I saved these donuts for me." DM opened the box but found a half eaten jelly donut. Everyone in the room saw something better to do or looked innocently at her.  
  
"I really _love_ you guys. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
(Back with Kero)  
  
"That was delicious. Now for some milk, I'm parched." Kero went over to the refrigerator still munching on a slice of sponge cake and saw that there was no milk.  
  
"No milk! I guess I could go for tea then, but I can't have tea without my milk." Kero looked at the sponge cake, it's spongy dryness making his throat tingle. "Gotta have milk."  
  
He flew out of the house and back to his and Sakura's home. He opened the refrigerator only to find-  
  
"What happened to all the milk?!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Hey Keroberus. Got Milk?" came Chibi Suppi's voice from the window.  
  
Kero turned to argue that he didn't when he saw a small carton hanging from the panther's neck. Visions of the cool creamy liquid entering his mouth and sliding down his throat made the lion crazy.  
  
"Suppi," he said in a consoling tone, "come here, I want to tell you something."  
The smart yet gullible panther flew over to Kero who pounced on him and began demanding the milk. Suppi managed to struggle out of his grasp and flew away changing into Chibi Spinel Sun for more speed. A Chibi Keroberus was right behind him blasting tiny fire beams and meowing for the milk.  
  
"Give me that milk Suppi." Kero growled.  
  
"Not on your life, Keroberus. It's the last one." Suppi smiled, then had to dodge a blast that almost took of his head. It missed him but it cut the rope the milk was hanging from. Kero watched the milk fall, saw it land inside a dog pound and dove in after it as tiny Kero. Suppi watched as a cloud of dust came form the pound and minutes later a slightly wounded yet proud Kero came flying just out of reach of a very large dog, the milk clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
"Haha, you can't get me. Nyah." Kero stuck his tongue out, then opened the carton and had his mouth wide open.  
Nothing came out.  
  
Kero opened one eye and saw a large hole at the corner of the milk.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Got Milk?" said Suppi, laughing hysterically at Kero's sulking face.  
  
End  
  
Chibi Suppi: That was great. I loved it. (he replaying Kero's shocked face over and over again on the moniter.)  
  
Chibi Kero, pouting: It wasn't that great  
  
Chibi Riana, holding out a small carton of milk: Here Kero. I saved it for you.  
  
CKero: Riana, you _rock_. (Kero practically ate the cardboard, gulping the milk down at lightening speed.)  
  
CSakura: I liked it. Kero got a taste of his own medicine. (Sakura smirked when Kero glared at her.)  
  
CDM: I got more snacks! (holds up a bag of treats.)  
  
Kero: Food!  
  
CDM: But I forgot the milk.  
  
Chibi Kero looked up, a chocolate pocky stick in his mouth: Hm ahmn.  
  
Chibi Li: What'd he say?  
  
Chibi Eriol: He said not again.  
  
Chibi Suppi in a sweet voice: Hey Keroberus?  
  
Kero looked over to see Suppi holding a bottle of milk, smiling.  
  
Storm: Oh boy here we go again. 


	11. Chibi Li-one cute bear!

Commercials  
  
By that kawaii chibi Dark Moon  
  
Author's note:   
Chibi Li: Oh no. You're not dwessing me up.  
  
Chibi DM: But you'll be such a cute snuggles!  
  
Chibi Li: Use Yue or Cwow. Dey make tha best babies.  
  
Chibi DM: Come on Li. I'll give you a lollypop.  
  
Chibi Seth: I wanna lolly.  
  
All the chibi's: Me too.  
  
Storm: DM are you being good?  
  
CDM: *gives him big chibi eyes* Of course.  
  
CLi: Alwight, but I wan' my lolly first.  
  
*CDM hands CLi a sucker and turns him toward the changing room*  
  
All the chibi's: Where's my lolly?  
  
Character # (Eh I lost count)-Chibi Li  
  
"DM are you sure about dis?" asked chibi Li, hiding behind the scenes.  
  
"Of course. Now Action!" she called, cuddling up to her newly captured chibi hotties.  
  
Li comes falling out of the sky in a porcupine costume and lands with an 'oof' on his butt. The well placed towels right in front of him.  
  
"Hey who moved the towels. That hurt." Li said, small tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that. I musta got the co-co-cordinates wrong." Chibi Heero said, then walked up on the stage and moved them to were Li was still sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Okay now that that's cleared up let's start again." Li got up with Heero's help and went back to get into place.  
  
"Action!"  
  
Li came out of the sky again and landed on the towels, then rolled right off the towels to the floor.  
  
"Try it again. Action!"  
  
He rolled off again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And again.  
  
"Cut! Li you're supposed to stay on the towels dude. And we still have several more animals to do before we get to the end. Now could you please not roll off this time." Chibi DM asked, hands on hips.  
  
"It's not my fault and every time I fall I hear laughing. Someone set me up." Li whined.  
  
"I was laughing. You just look so cute when your eyes get big after you fall off." DM told him.  
  
"I don't think it's so funny. Can we pwease just do the end of the commercial?" Li said, giving DM HUGE chibi eyes.  
  
"Must...resist. Can't....give in.....to.....cuteness...." Chibi DM stuttered but the eyes were too much and with a frustrated sigh gave in.  
  
"Fine, but you have to do the Macarena when this is over."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Li gave an excited shout and ran to get into the snuggles the bear costume. DM smiled evilly as she rushed to the towels and placed another banana peel into the soft folds.  
  
"Injustice!" Chibi Wufei shouted.  
  
"Aw go slay a dragon." Chibi DM stuck her tongue out and went back to her directors seat.  
  
"I'm weady!" Li called out.  
  
"Alrighty then. Action!"  
  
Li floated from the sky, using a towel as a parachute. He landed gracefully on the towels and managed to stay on. DM looked at him in shock, and checked her supply of banana peels. Li continued with the commercial.  
  
"I make towels snuggley soft." then he giggled, causing Chibi Meilin to melt into a puddle of chibi goo and Storm to go 'awww'.  
  
"And that's a wrap. Darnnit he should have fallen off." DM growled, then went over to the towels and began searching for the banana peel.  
  
"Hey Onna!" Chibi Wufei called out, said object in his hand.  
  
"Why you little...I'll get you!" DM ran after Wufei, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Li: I hope I don't have ta do the Mac-macawena now.  
  
Chibi Clow: You'll have to do it, just not now.  
  
Chibi Li: -_-v I figered as much.  
  
(They both watch as Wufei runs by with DM hot on his heels.)  
  
Chibi DM: Get back here you justice loving freak!  
  
Chibi Wufei: At least I'm not a baka onna! 


End file.
